Misguided Ghosts
by MC'Phoenix
Summary: .:Deidara/Sakura:."En el momento en el que se conocieron, dejaron de ser fantasmas desorientados, equivocados y perdidos. Él era un 'No seas idiota' y ella un 'Tú eres lo único que no merece ser efímero'. Eran todo lo que necesitaban. Para Cocolat"


**Disclaimer:** I just own DeiDei, so, if you dare to touch him, I'm afraid I'll have to kill ya :D

**Claim:** Deidara/Sakura —DECIME ALGO EN CONTRA Y TE EXPLOTO LA CASA, _BUDDY_.

**Advertencias: **Shalalá~

**Notas:** TO MY BELOVED COQUITO, A.K.A. CAROLAIN BELÉN CALVO, 'CAUSE I LOVE TO CALL YOU BY YOUR COMPLETE NAME xD COCO, DEJANDO DE LADO EL ATAQUE DE INGLÉS, PASEMOS A LUNFARDEAR Y VOSEAR SÓLO COMO NOSOTRAS SABEMOS. FELICES QUINCE, HERMOSA, YA SOS UNA SEÑORITA, GATA, QUÉ ORGULLO :'D Bueno, mucho más que agradecerte por haberme introducido al KakaSaku y DeiSaku y haber estado conmigo cuando Sasu -metafóricamente- murió y todo eso. Mucho más no te digo porque lo gasté todo en la carta y en el foro x3 Queda decirte que hope you like it, my dear. La parte de canción y título son de de Paramore.

-

-

* * *

**Misguided Ghosts**

* * *

_See, I'm trying to find my place,_

_but it might not be here where I feel safe._

_We all learn to make mistakes._

-

Si coincidían en algo, era en lo que sentían, en cómo se sentían.

Ella estaba perdida (no físicamente, porque sabía muy bien en dónde se encontraba, y aun si no lo supiese, un ninja siempre encontraba la manera de ubicarse en el espacio geográfico). Estaba perdida de una forma muy distinta, estaba perdida dentro de su propio hogar, entre su propia gente, en sí misma.

Estaba perdida, ahogada, entre el dolor, la tristeza, el llanto y la sangre de ser shinobi, una kunoichi. Se sentía nuevamente la niña de doce, pequeña y desprotegida, ingenua ante el mundo, débil. Ser shinobi no era simple, era de las peores y más crueles cosas, pero ella estuvo dispuesta a hacerse valer. Ser shinobi era madurar súbitamente, ver cosas que a corta edad nadie quisiera ver, tomar decisiones demasiado complicadas, jugar a ser adulto, defender con la propia vida.

Y Sakura estaba orgullosa de dar cada gota de su sangre para defender su villa, a sus amigos, a los civiles, a todos. Estaba orgullosa de ser parte de quienes tenían en sus manos la protección de todo aquello. Pero estaba desorientada entre tanto sufrimiento, entre el dolor de saber que uno de sus compañeros había arruinado su vida, su futuro, su todo, entre la tristeza que le causaba ver a Naruto intentar cumplir la promesa, intentar salvar a Sasuke o al menos matarlo para acabar con el sufrimiento.

Sakura no se arrepentía de nada de aquello, claro que no, sería en vano, no tendría sentido hacerlo siendo tan tarde. Ella estaba demasiado orgullosa, lo estaba, mierda que sí. Estaba halagada de haber sido entrenada por una de las Sannin, la mismísima Hokage, incluso de haberla superado, de ser necesaria para los demás, poder sanar y sacar satisfacción de ello, pero por dentro seguía siendo la misma niña pequeña perdida, la misma que supo, al poner pie sobre la academia, que toda su vida cambiaría. Era la misma que tenía miedo y la misma que a veces sentía que nunca alcanzaría la cima y podría dejar de verle la espalda a quienes le salvaban incontables veces.

Él también había estado perdido todo aquel tiempo. Habían menospreciado su arte sin cuidado, sólo porque él opinaba distinto, porque sus ideas y convicciones no eran las mismas que las de las masas, porque su visión de lo que era arte era diferente, porque él lo era. Porque veía todo a su manera. Había estado solo desde el principio, siempre excluído. Pero a él no le importó, porque a pesar de estar solo y perdido, tenía su arte consigo, y podía distraerse de todo dolor haciendo su arte, lo que era suyo, defendiéndola, protegiéndola, en su mundo.

Cuando Akatsuki le obligó a unirse a ellos, la desorientación de estar perdido en la vida fue peor. Supo que de otra no le quedaba, lo supo en el mismo instante en el que posó sus ojos en los rojos y llenos de nada de aquel hombre. Y supo que desde aquel momento, odiaría esa mirada, porque podía ver en ella cómo su arte era juzgado y menospreciado. Porque Deidara detestaba la frialdad en lo ojos de Itachi, aquella crueldad, el vacío, todo lo que le hizo (y le hacía) sentir. Enfado, desorientación, molestia, porque lo quitaban de su lugar, de donde (a pesar de haber sido criticado toda su vida en Iwa) él se sentía algo. Le quitaron su piso, y volvía a estar perdido.

Ignoraba todo aquello, porque siempre supo, desde chico, desde que inició como ninja, que ser diferente al resto lo hacía único, pero no seguir los pensamientos generales e ir contra de ellos podría ser una molestia. Pero él era fuerte y se protegería, con su arte lo haría, porque nadie más que el estaría allí para hacerlo. Superaría toda la soledad, se enfocaría en su arte y disfrutaría la vida a través de él. Porque podía solo.

Y así lo hizo, vivió todo lo que pudo, pero no pudo hacerlo solo todo el tiempo. Lo ignoraba porque para defenderse y proteger sus creaciones no podía valerse de nada más que de sus emociones negativas (no había tiempo para sonrisas más que las que eran triunfales, las que irradiaban arrogancia, superioridad y prepotencia en la competencia, o risas que no fueran las que escapaban de sus labios al explotar algo -o alguien-, la que salía cuando veía el instante preciso en que su arte alcanzaba su máxima expresión, justo un segundo antes de que todo desapareciera). No había tiempo para nada que no fuera efímero, porque todo era efímero, la vida lo era, _la vida de un ninja lo era_.

Y quizá conocer al otro era lo que buscaban. Luego de luchas y guerras, sangre, desesperación y dolor, todo aquello que envolvía el simple hecho de ser ninja, encontraron lo que buscaban inconscientemente en el otro, no de forma sencilla, por supuesto, porque ¿qué era fácil en el mundo en el que vivían? ¿Quién encontraba algo positivo, algo de cariño, en alguien al que supuestamente se debía dar por enemigo, alguien que era tan peligroso que debía ser eliminado al segundo de haberlo reconocido?

Quizá el destino les estaba jugando una broma, pero ya no podían decir no luego de tanto tiempo de buscar y no encontrar, luego de meses conviviendo con el dolor y luego de haber descubierto algo bueno tras sus errores. Sakura había aprendido que Konoha no era el lugar al que pertenecía, aunque se sintiese segura la mayoría del tiempo allí. Descubrió que tal vez su lugar era allí donde él estuviese, y que su más grande error había sido enamorarse de alguien que no tenia corazón y no podía dejar el pasado ir. Deidara había descubierto que sí existían cosas hermosas que no fueran efímeras, como los ojos o sonrisas de ellas, sus caprichos y hasta cuando se enfadaba y hacía mohínes graciosos (o cuando optaba por la vía más común y le golpeaba hasta escuchar un _crack_). Descubrió que había una sola obra de arte que no explotaba, que duraba muchos años y que estaba a su lado. Con el tiempo, descubrió que su obra favorita en mucho tiempo era Sakura.

En el momento en el que se conocieron (luego de los golpes y los gritos, los malentendidos y el no conocerse, al pasar el tiempo y saber del otro) dejaron de ser fantasmas desorientados, equivocados y perdidos, y encontraron en los ojos del otro el lugar que siempre quisieron, dejaron los errores en el pasado y volvieron a vivir. Se encontraron en el otro, y eso era todo lo que necesitaban (ese _"No seas idiota"_ que ella decía a diario y ese _"Tú eres lo único que no merece ser efímero"_ que solía susurrar él cada vez que la veían dormir a su lado).

* * *

_&._


End file.
